Wish List
This page is to compile a "wish list" of information and photos cam viewers would like to have from the KNP&P rangers about the bears or other park related things (wildlife, places, resources, important happenings). It is also to list the information in the current Bears of Brooks River book that needs to be updated or edited: 'Bear Information & Photos:' 'Goatee (possibly 001):' In 1988 Goatee was classified as an older adult female by S. Fitkin and T. Olson. In 2013 Ranger Tammy shared with us that Goatee was believed to be 410's mother and that her number was #1 (001). Ranger Tammy also shared that Goatee had at least 2 spring cubs in that litter. A biologist that previously worked at Katmai for a long time watched 410 as a spring cub. The biologist observed an incident where 410's sibling from that litter was killed, but 410 escaped up a tree. Cam viewers would like to know if the following information about Goatee or any photos of Goatee are available: Year 1st classified, last year observed, number of known litters, years of those litters, number of offspring in each litter, number of yars each litter was kept, number of offspring that remained with Goatee as yearlings, 2.5 year-olds... Are any of Goatee's offspring known to use the Brooks River area as independent subadults / adults, if so who, any possible photographs of Goatee and her offspring, any other descriptive information about Goatee (coat color, size, muzzle type, life history, behavior/habits (ex: preferred fishing spot, observed summer/fall or both) This is all the information we have on Goatee and her known litters of cubs , so any additional information and photos would be greatly appreciated. '68:' 68 was first identified as a subadult in 2007. All of the photos available of him in the Bears of Brooks book are from 2010, 2012, and 2016. Are there other photos available of him from 2006 - 2010, 2011, 2013 - 2015. '115:' This adult male appears on Ranger Leslie's 2016 Bears Seen list for fall. Rangers shared limited information about 115 with LaniH around 12/2/2016 "115 is a bear I had not heard of either. Ranger Leslie has mentioned that there are a few bears who are generally only present a few days or weeks out of the year, and are fairly nondescript, so usually go unnoticed. His description is: Adult male, dark claws, brown coat, light tipped ears, dish shaped muzzle, thick brow, with a goatee and large body. He has been observed '08, '10, '11, '12, '13, '14, and '16. ( pic of 115 )" Cam viewer would like to see 115 included in a future edition of the Bears of Brrooks River book or to have access to photos from 2008, 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013, 2014, and 2016. 115 PIC 20xx.xx.xx FROM RANGERS TO LANIH 2016.12.02 or PRIOR.jpg|115 NPS photo '209 Beauty:' 402 and 403 Egberta's mother is believed to be 209 Beauty. Are there any photographs available of 209? 402 and 403 Egberta have been confirmed as sibling by DNA if that helps locate any possible photographs of 209. '274 Overflow:' Is there a recent fall photo of 274 available? 274 Overflow is included on the unofficial list of bears observed in fall of 2017 . The last fall photo of 274 Overflow that we have available to us is from Fall of 2012. '410:' Cam viewers would like to know if there are photos available of 410 and her 3 spring cubs from 2004 or that litter in 2005 as yearlings. '435 Holly and 410 Family Groups in 2007:' In 2007 when 410 had her last known litter of spring cubs, 435 Holly also had 89 Backpack as a yearling. 410 was napping with her two spring cubs. 435 Holly was also in the same area at that time with yearling 89 Backpack. 89 Backpack and one of 410's spring cubs began to play. 435 was not thrilled and bluff charged 410's spring cub. 410 was like "meh" and went back to resting. The park service has this on video. Is it possible for this video to be added to the KNP&P YouTube page? '461:' This adult male appears on Ranger Leslie's 2016 Bears Seen list. for fall. Rangers shared limited information about 461 with LaniH around 12/2/2016 "461 is a bear that I observed once or twice in the upper river in late September. I would never had properly ID'd him without Ranger Leslie's help. His description is: Adult male, dark claws, brown coat, dark ears, prominent poofy brow, medium sized body. He has been observed '13, '14, '15, and '16. ( pic of 461 )" Cam viewers would like to see 461 included in a future edition of the Bears of Brooks River book or to have access to photos of 461 from 2013, 2014, 2015 and 2016. 461 PIC 201x.xx.xx FROM RANGERS TO LANIH 2016.12.02 or PRIOR.jpg|461 NPS photo '482 Brett:' 482 Brett is not included in any of the prior editions of the Bears of Brooks book. Cam viewers would like to see her included in a future edition of the Bears of Brooks book. On July 8, 2017 the KNP&P Facebook post shared this photo by Ranger Dave Kopshever of a bear standing in the river in front of the floating bridge . On July 12, 2017 Ranger Dave commented and shared this photo of an unidentified sow standing in the mouth of Brooks River . On July 18, 2017 Ranger Dave commented that these two photos were of the same bear. We believe this may be 482 Brett. Has the sow in his photos ever been identified? Ranger Dave was going to check with Ranger Leslie (see Ranger Dave 7/18/2017 comment linked above) and get back to us. 482 Brett does not appear on the unofficial July 2017 Bears Observed List or the unofficial Fall 2017 Bears Observed List . Cam viewers believe we saw this bear on multiple occasions during the 2017 live cam season and would like to know if this is 482 Brett. While visiting Brooks Camp on July 9, 2017 cam viewer LisaTN captured a few photos of a bear that resembles the bear in Ranger Dave's photos: LisaTN photo #1 , LisaTN photo #2 . LisaTN photo #3 , LisaTN photo #4 , LisaTN photo #5 , LisaTN photo #6 BRETT 482 PIC 2017.0x.xx MAYBE KNP&P FB POST 2017.07.08 NPS PHOTO RDAVE.jpg|Bear stands in the river in front of a floating bridge, KNP&P Facebook post 7/08/2017 NPS photo by Ranger David Kopshever BRETT 482 PIC 2017.0x.xx MAYBE RDAVE POSTED 2017.07.12.jpg|Unidentified sow standing in the mouth of Brooks River by Ranger David Kopshever shared 7/12/2017 in bearcam comments BRETT 482 PIC 2017.0x.xx MAYBE MARIE G 01.png|2017 season snapshots by cam viewer Marie G that we believe to be 482 Brett BRETT 482 PIC 2017.0x.xx MAYBE MARIE G 02.png|2017 season snapshots by cam viewer Marie G that we believe to be 482 Brett '603:' Cam viewers would like to see 603 included in a future edition of the Bears of Brooks River book. We understand that Ranger Lesli had 603 on her possibilities list of bears that could be the 2017 adult male bear with wounds / scars under both of his eyes in spring / early summer. We have the following information on this bear: (Gathering the information we have available) '611: ' 611 is a bear that we believe was first classified in 2015. We understand that Ranger Leslie had 611 on her possibilities list of bears that could be the 2017 adult male bear with wounds / scars under both of his eyes in spring / early summer. We would like to see 611 included in a future edition of the Bears of Brooks River book. We have the following Fall 2015 photos of 611: 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 01 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 02 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 03 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo 611 PIC FALL 2015 NPS 04 SMALLER.JPG|611 Fall 2015 NPS photo '718:' This older sow was initially classified in July 2016. Ranger Leslie discussed this bear during the 9/26/2016 live chat. Cam viewers would like to have access to photos and information about distinctive behaviors, features (scars, marks,). '879:' Cam viewers would like to know if there are photos available of 879 from 2006, and/or 2008 - 2011. We do have two photos of him from 2007 in the iTunes book, but would really like to see more photos of him, especially from his younger years. 'Bears of Brooks River Book Edits:' '402:' 6 known litters of cubs , not 5 between 2004 and 2017. 'Other Requested Information:' 'Closed captioning:' On July 13, 2017 cam viewer Cindy Z FL inquired if closed captioning was possible for the live chats. Ranger Dave replied that cc was not currently available, but that he would check to see if it was available for future broadcasts. Has this option been explored?